Fear
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Shura le confiesa a Aioria que está enamorado de el… pero este lo rechaza... se encuentra dividio entre su hermano y algo que no deberia sentir


TwT... amo esta pareja, y creo que soy la unica que escribe de ella o.O... mi unico problema es que no sé relatarla como a mí me gustaria x.x... pero una vez mas quise aportar mi pequeño granito de arena

**Fear**

Excusando a su propio corazón, el caballero de Leo se atribuía una falsa necesidad por atravesar los templos restantes y dirigirse hacia el sitio donde vivía el patriarca.

Su espalda podía ser testigo del alejamiento realizado, en pos de Sagitario, al tiempo que sus ojos contemplaban al décimo recinto, a cortos metros de ser alcanzado, separado por peldaños escasos.

Si su mente no se hubiera convertido en aliada del corazón, las cosas no parecerían ser tan complicadas, como lo era el posar la planta del pie, bajo el umbral de Capricornio...

Y como si la persecución de los sentidos no fuera basta, sorpresivamente, Shura se encontraba a punto de salir de su resguardo, de camino quizá, a encontrase con cualquiera de sus compañeros en los templos inferiores

Un par de gemas olivo y dos pupilas cárdenas se entrelazaron en una mirada sobrecogida y un dialogo fantasma...

"Me siento muy atraído hacia ti..."

Él lo había dicho antes de juntar sus labios y sellar su confesión.

Como respuesta a tal acto, el león recargó ambas palmas en su tórax -aún conmocionado-, y le alejó de su lado, sin mirarle; imponiendo un sepulcral silencio y un distanciamiento de muerte para el peninsular

¿Pero como darle rienda suelta a la moradora dentro de su cavidad bocal, y que esta diera un motivo que preservara una amistad entre ellos?

Añorando un contacto, que en su momento aparentó repudiar, sus ojos centraron toda atención en los labios del español; tan deseables, tan imposibles de saborear nuevamente por su estupidez...

¿En qué momento perdió el control de su cuerpo?

¿Cuándo se produjo esa cruel atracción?

-"Pido permiso al caballero de Capricornio para atravesar su templo"- Habló pausadamente, dándose un tiempo y que su mirada se fijara cerca de los ojos españoles, acobardándose antes de lograrlo, dirigiéndolos hacia un punto en el que se reflejaba algo que en realidad no veía o al menos, al que no le prestaba importancia.

Shura podría ignorar su negativa y besarle de nuevo, decirle que lo amaba y que no podría ver otro amanecer sin saberle cerca; pero no. La sensación que embriagó a su alma desde aquella tarde, sumándose al tormento de su indiferencia, eran cosas que no podía tolerar; armas tan mortales en su contra, que ni siquiera el ropaje áureo podía repeler.

Omitiendo el sonido de su voz, el español caminó en la dirección de un caballero, parecido a un gatito asustado.

Y le pasó de largo, sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo perplejo bajo la sombra del techo de piedra; permitiéndole escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, resonar conforme descendía

El corazón de Aioria se detuvo. Los labios le templaron con ahínco y los dedos tuvieron el impulso de entrecerrarse hasta tocar la palma de la mano.

Y sin en cambio sus pies, tomaron el camino de la retirada hacia el templo del patriarca, seguro de que a su regreso, el peninsular se encontraría nuevamente en su templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Apolo sucumbió ante la belleza de Artemisa, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Era una señal clara de que otro día había transcurrido, una jornada más en que su propia boca se negaba a revelar el mayor de sus tormentos.

¿Hasta cuando podría ignorar la obsesión de sus labios por adherirse a la piel española?

Trató de con sus manos amortiguar la migraña, permitiendo que sus dedos se perdieron entre la mata castaña, que adornada su cabeza. Contrajo un poco de aire, inflando las mejillas, liberándolo y buscando confort

De no sentirse de aquella forma, de ignorar toda mirada acusadora por parte de Shura, las cosas podrían resultar aún más llevaderas...

¡Cuánto caos existente en su mente!

Cual feroz se convertía la llegada de imágenes y sueños donde no podía estar con él, con quien amaba

Empeorando las cosas, el capricorniano parecía ignorarlo a ratos y cazarlo con los ojos, con su cercanía a veces deseada, otras detestada.

De poder acercárselo y ser él quien lo besara, podría borrar cuantas dudas emergieran en su cabeza; ratificar fundamentos y tranquilizar cuanta zozobra se materializara.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, recargando la espalda sobre las mantas de lino sedoso, suspirando, dejado que las remembranzas hicieran más nítidas sus propias emociones y que se marcaran en su faz cual sonrojo, dejándole entender palabras, acciones y sentimientos que ya no podía ignorar

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sus piernas eran muy cortas como para permitirle apoyar las manos en los hombros del pelinegro y estar a la par de su rostro. Entonces tendría siete años cuando le pidió dejarle hacer una misma acción, que antes había presenciado entre su hermano y él: un beso...

Shura había tomado aquella petición como una niñería, algo que el pequeño castaño quería imitar y aprender, para realizarlo con alguien que amara, unos años después.

Lo que el peninsular ni siquiera se imaginó, fue que ese pequeño, inexperto y fugaz roce, plantaría una semilla que al proceder del tiempo, brotaría como una innegable atracción; sin embargo, el pelinegro aún cargaba con la culpa de una muerte y Aioria era un niño, dos factores que volvieron "efímera" aquella ilusión

Más no lo fue.

Su amor permaneció oculto entre sonrisas y juegos de dos viejos amigos, hasta el día que Shura tomó la decisión de hacer participe de su devoción al castaño.

Ahora sus piernas eran más largas, torneadas. Podía presumir de ser un hombre pese a que sus acciones lo acusaran como inmaduro. Incluso sus dedos podían aferrarse a los hombros españoles, suplicándoles con el agarre, que no insistiera en apartarlo de su lado; recargando la frente en la clavícula, con los ojos cerrados

El peninsular temblaba, aunque poco sabía si era producto de la emoción o de la rabia; pese a que anhelaba besarlo. Un roce y daría por concluido el asunto...

Reiteró su caminar, apagando todo deseo carnal. Aioria opuso resistencia

-"Nunca te he pedido nada Shura... hoy te suplico que me escuches..."- El pelinegro juntó su dentadura, apretándola con fuerza. –"Entiendo que soy la peor de las personas y que jamás me perdonarás la forma en que te rechacé; pero compréndeme, si ha habido una persona más cercana a mi, ese eres tú..."- Capricornio comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y al león no le quedó otro remedio que cederle el paso, observando la forma en que se alejaba. –"Si me odias, dímelo de frente y no huyas como un vil cobarde"- Volviendo a mirarlo con una expresión desafiante, el décimo guardián retornó en su dirección. Aioria perdió el compás normal en su respiración... –"¡Fuiste el novio de mi hermano, su verdugo, y aún así, un ser de mayor importancia que yo!"- Shura se detuvo en seco, cambiando las facciones en su cara –"Tuve miedo de que él te reclamara como suyo después... de que tú me dijeras que lo amabas y que entre nosotros ya no podría existir nada... y... y entonces... ¡Yo te iba a perder, tu amistad y eso que decías sentir por mi!"

Suspirando, el pelinegro repasó en el disco de su memoria, las palabras recién pronunciadas por el castaño.

Entonces él no se había equivocado, Aioria si le profesaba aquella misma idolatría...

Ante sus gemas griegas, el peninsular se permitió sonreír. Apeló las demandas de su orgullo y acortó la distancia previamente impuesta; tomando con sus níveos dedos, algunos del león, entrelazándolos, y trasmitiéndoles un tanto de seguridad.

No había duda del valor de león que el quinto caballero poseía; sin embargo, la presencia del español se volvía embrujo que transformaba al rey de la selva, en un manso gatito casero, temeroso, inseguro.

Y ahora que se daba la oportunidad de estar a su lado, esas emociones tendrían su punto final, en el más oscuro rincón, en el cuarto del olvido. Selladas por un beso, resguardadas por Eros...

**FIN...**


End file.
